Batman/Highlander Imortal Souls
by JediWriter
Summary: Batman hunts down a killer who beheads its victoms and supect Duncan McLeod.
1. Batman/Highlander Immortal souls Pt. 1

Batman/Highlander: Immortal Souls  
  
By Michael Shaunessy  
  
It is nighttime in the city of Gothem looking downward from a rooftop. A man wearing a trench coat like Bogart wears walks in the streets alone. 'I am Duncan MacLeod, of the clan MacLeod. I have tracked down an old ally of mine. Here, in Gotham city. He is a killer, who wants something, me.'  
  
'I stalk in the night, I am the Batman. A killer is on the loose in Gothem. He beheads his victims for no reason and leaves them with no evidence. He has done this for 4 weeks and the police have no leads, but I think I can find him.'  
  
On the rooftop, sits the dynamic duo who was once was. Robin uses his binoculars and surveyed the city while Batman looks around down on the street. Just then someone screams in terror a couple of allies down the street.  
  
"Let's move," ordered Batman as they rush to the scene.  
  
In the ally was an old woman that was terrorized by a man dressed in a punk like clothing, laughing insanely.  
  
"W-What do you want from me?" the lady asked.  
  
The man took out a sword that was 5 feet long. He raised it up above his head, twirled it around and started to slash at the poor women until Batman knocked him down. The man swung his sword at him, but Batman dodged it and at the same time swept him off his feet.  
  
"You fight well," the man said in a deep voice as he got up, "Now it's my turn."  
  
The man gave a roundhouse kick and slashed his cape at the same time. Batman backs away while Robin waited on the top of the fire escape. He knew Batman was in trouble and decided to drop in.  
  
"Mind if I join in the party?" Robin said as fell right on top of the man, blinding his eyes.  
  
He then flipped and landed right next to Batman. The man was delirious and swung is sword everywhere. He then walked on top of the ladder to the fire escape, slashed his sword and the ladder fell down right on top of him knocking him dead. Batman started to walk over to the body until he heard sirens in the distance.  
  
"Come on Robin, our work here is done." Suggested Batman as they disappeared.  
  
Moments later in the same alley the police finally arrived, so did MacLeod. Sergeant Bullock was on the scene surveying the alley when MacLeod walked by looked around. This may be where someone has spotted him, he thought.  
  
"Hey buddy this is police business," an officer said, but MacLeod Ignored him as he saw another officer brining out the old lady. She was shivering and mumbling like she came out of a freezer.  
  
She was rambling hysterically, "A bat and demon w-with a s-sword. B-body."  
  
MacLeod couldn't believe it, "What did the demon look like?"  
  
"Hey Buddy did you hear what I said," The cop said, "Now move along before I arrest you for loitering."  
  
They hauled the women in the ambulance that was parked there as Bullock noticed MacLeod.  
  
"Hey you," he shouted at MacLeod getting his attention, "Where were you when all this happened?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," He turned to the Sergeant and replied MacLeod, "I just got here."  
  
"Yeah sure, listen the only witness we got here his this women. And I hope we can crack this case with her description. Now what's your story all in this? What did you ask her?" said Bullock.  
  
"I don't know what you talking Sergeant," MacLeod answered, "I'm just a concerning citizen."  
  
Just then one of the officers called, "Sergeant! Over here, we found something."  
  
Bullock ran over into the alley as one of the officers pointed to the blood on the ground near the ladder to the fire escape. Bullock crouched down to see the blood more closely and smiled.  
  
"We got you now," he said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile MacLeod slipped away and walked down the street thinking. He though about the first time he met his advisory.  
  
Flashback, the year is 1565, and the place is outside of Perth, Scotland. A big battle was going on between the Highlanders and the Lowlanders. MacLeod was still a mortal and was fighting a warrior among others. Their swords clashed as there bodies sweated.  
  
"Ye will die MacLeod!" he said as she swung her massive sword.  
  
MacLeod luckily dodged out of the way and sliced his arm. The warrior dropped his sword, as MacLeod trusted his sword into the lowlander's chest, he screamed and fell down. MacLeod looked into his eyes as they closed and walked off to fight another. He screamed again as a man in plated armor turned his head and saw him in pain. He then ran over to his comrade, holding him in his arms.  
  
"Brother! NO!" he hollered.  
  
He saw MacLeod fighting another Lowlander and thought.  
  
"Ye pay for this Highlander, This I swear."  
  
Back to the present, the Highlander walked to a cult shop on a corner where one of his old friends worked. He saw the sign in the window that said: Closed: He looked in the window and saw and old man who appears to be in his 60's. He was a skinny man with bald hair and a white mustache covering over his upper lip. He tapped on the window as the owner turned to the door, walked over and complained in a Scottish accent, "We're closed, cana ye read the sign?"  
  
The Scottish man looked out and saw MacLeod outside and was astonished to see him. He then unlocked his door and opened it welcoming him in. In his shop, there was a bunch of old odd and end stuff, from books to old unlabeled bottles.  
  
"MacLeod!" the Scotsman said as he hugged him, "I thought they beheaded ye in France."  
  
"Yeah, they never counted on good friends," said MacLeod.  
  
"How are you doing me old friend? What are ye doing here in Gothem?" asked the clerk.  
  
MacLeod replied, "I thought I check up on old friends. How are you doing Donnel?"  
  
He looked around suspiciously and said, "He's been asking for ye."  
  
"Yeah?" MacLeod said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
Donnel continued, "I told him nothing, but threatened to kill me if I dina tell. I dina know that ye were in town how did he?"  
  
"Probably the news paper, I'm auctioning off some of my collection at the Wayne Charity Auction tomorrow night." MacLeod informed.  
  
Donnel cautioned, "Be careful MacLeod. If I was in my top prime I'd would've taken him down my self"  
  
"Don't get you self involved in this Donnel," Said MacLeod, "its not worth loosing your head over."  
  
Donnel Nodded and offered, "Would you like ta have some tea or whiskey me friend?"  
  
"No, I just stopped by to say hello," MacLeod replied.  
  
The old clerk nodded, wishing he could help.  
  
"If He comes back again, tell him nothing," MacLeod added, "I'll find him."  
  
He sighed and nodded once more, "Eye I will, I'll try my best."  
  
"Good," said MacLeod, "Well I have to get going." They shook hands and hugged, "Its Good to see you again."  
  
"Same here Duncan," As MacLeod headed toward the door, Donnel added, "Don't worry about me. Even though I'm old. I'm still quick on the ball." He Smiled and tapped his brain.  
  
MacLeod Smiled back, "That's always a good thing." He opened the door and left the store.  
  
Deep Inside the Batcave, under Wayne Manor, the dark knight sat in front of his computer viewing some old swords on the screen with Robin beside him.  
  
"What are we looking for?" he asked.  
  
Batman replied, "The man we encountered tonight had a very familiar sword. I'm checking any ancient swords that was stolen from any museum in the last 4 weeks."  
  
"Any luck?" Robin asked.  
  
Batman replied, "Not really."  
  
Just then he paused the search button and looked at a prosaic blade. He then pressed F5 on his keyboard and some information came up on the screen.  
  
Object: 1530 Scottish sword  
  
Object owned by: Duncan MacLeod  
  
"That's the sword I saw," quoted Batman.  
  
Robin said, "Are you sure? I don't think Mr. MacLeod isn't that kind of man who would kill innocent people."  
  
"Tomorrow he's donating ancient artifacts to the 5th Annual Wayne Charity Auction. I've met him though, and I don't know if I trust him," said Batman.  
  
Alfred then entered the Batcave with dinner and added, "Then why don't you ask him at the auction?"  
  
The next day Bruce and Tim attended the auction at the Gothem Convention Hall. They sat down in their seats as the auditorium filled up with rich associates and other antique dealers. Then Duncan MacLeod entered, took his seat as Bruce looked on to him.  
  
John Sout, the host of the auction came up to the podium and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I like to thank you for attending the 5th Annual Wayne Charity Auction. But before we embark of today's items, I like to introduce a gracious man who donated his privet collection to us, Mr. Duncan MacLeod."  
  
Everybody applauded as MacLeod stood and nodded.  
  
Mr. Sout continued as MacLeod sat back down, "And to Mr. Bruce Wayne, with his dedication to this Charity Auction." Bruce did the same as they clapped for him.  
  
"Now, lets get on with our first item," Mr. Sout announced.  
  
Just then a man entered, wearing a dark back overcoat. It was the same guy Batman saw last night as Bruce glanced over.  
  
MacLeod noticed, recognized him too, and thought, 'What is he doing here?' This wasn't the time, nor the place to pick him out now. Not in front of innocent mortals that is.  
  
"A pair of 1880's Smith and Wesson Six Shooter Pistols, the bidding will start at $100." Sout announced, "Do I hear $150?"  
  
The man in the coat mumbled, "My guns."  
  
Flash Back. The year is, 1884. The place is, Black Ford, Colorado.  
  
"All right MacLeod," Said a tough talking gunslinger, "It's time to settle an old debt."  
  
It was nighttime as MacLeod and the gunslinger were standing in the middle of a dusty sandy desert road. It was like an old fashion showdown at high noon except it was close to midnight. Only a few civilians watched over the dispute.  
  
"I wasn't my fault," MacLeod said standing across from him,  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Sure it wasn't, now you die!" He exclaimed as he started to shoot at him with his Six Shooter.  
  
MacLeod dodged and got out of the way; he then grabbed his gun and shot back. Some of the bullets hit MacLeod's enemy and he went down. The few towns people gasped as MacLeod walked up to him. He bent over and grabbed his opponent's gun and said, "You shouldn't play guns McHarris."  
  
"Do I hear $1000?" Sout continued.  
  
McHarris raised his hand, "$5000."  
  
MacLeod spun his head and gave an evil look at McHarris as Sout added, "I have $5000, do I hear six?"  
  
No one did anything as Sout continued, "Going once, going twice, SOLD, to the gentleman in the back."  
  
"He's no gentleman," MacLeod mumbled.  
  
After the Auction ended, Bruce caught up to MacLeod and tapped him on the shoulder. MacLeod turned around to see Mr. Wayne.  
  
"Mr. Wayne," MacLeod said, "Nice to see you again."  
  
"Same here," Bruce said, "I am wondering if we can talk somewhere for a moment?"  
  
"I would love to, but I'm on a tight schedule," MacLeod replied.  
  
"That's ok, perhaps later?" Bruce thought.  
  
"Maybe," he replied as he headed out the door. But someone cut his path.  
  
"Nice Auction MacLeod," McHarris pronounce as he smirked, "and thank you for returning my gun back. I felt uneasy with out it."  
  
Bruce tried to listen in the conversation, but it was hard with all the other people gaggling like geese in the room.  
  
"Meet me on top of Wayne Enterprises building midnight tonight, or I do what you did to me." McHarris announced.  
  
"I didn't know he was your brother," MacLeod repeated himself, "and you know it."  
  
"We'll see," he left leaving MacLeod with a strenuously dissuasion to make.  
  
Then a beautiful reporter stepped in front of MacLeod.  
  
"Susan Garret of the Gothem Times," she announced. Susan Garret had golden brown hair a nice figure and she reminded MacLeod a girl he once knew back in Scotland.  
  
"Duncen MacLeod..." He started.  
  
Ms Garret interrupted, "I know who you are Mr. MacLeod. I was wondering if I can get an interview with you?"  
  
"Why don't we do it during dinner tonight?" MacLeod suggested as he smiled hoping it would take his mind off of McHarris.  
  
Ms. Garret replied, "That would be great."  
  
"Bruce," MacLeod turned back to Mr. Wayne, "I have to go, thank for everything."  
  
"No, thank you," said Wayne as Garret and MacLeod walk off.  
  
"Now what?" Tim asked.  
  
Bruce said, "That man he was with, he was the same man we saw last night."  
  
"Are you sure?" urged Tim, "It was a pretty dark alley."  
  
"I'm pretty much sure it was him," said Bruce.  
  
Outside the hall MacLeod and the reporter got in a cab as McHarris looked on in a dark area.  
  
"Looks like I got two birds to kill." McHarris pronounced to himself, "But first, I got businesses to attend." He chuckled as he walks off.  
  
Back in the Police Department, Sargent Bullock walked in to the crime lab and asked to one of the crime lab officer, "We got anything on that blood sample I ran in?"  
  
"Yes," replied one of the officers, "Come look at this Sargent Bullock." Bullock went over to the officer as he continued, "The blood is A type, but the DNA structure is strange."  
  
"What do you mean strange?" The Sargent questioned.  
  
The lab expert replied, "Line structure on the DNA is broken, something I've never seen before. Who ever the was suspect, isn't normal."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Bullock, said, "I think its time talk to this MacLeod guy."  
  
Dusk has fallen and all the stores are close expecting one. The evil immortal approach the cult store where MacLeod's friend works. He broke down the door and startled Donnel.  
  
"You lied to me Highlander," McHarris stated as he walk slowly towards him.  
  
Donnel hid behind the counter and replied frightfully, "I swear I didna know, I-I can make it up to ye."  
  
"To late for that Highlander," McHarris said as he took out his sword and twirled it.  
  
"Please nooo." Donnel pleaded  
  
"Don't worry Donnel, it won't hurt that much. Heh heh heh," he said as he grabbed Donnel. McHarris swung the sword above his head as Donnel screamed madly, then silence. A head fell to the ground as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Then a thunderous lightning hit the shop and the windows shattered, McHarris laughed franticly as the quickening took its body.  
  
At the same time in a little café on a corner, MacLeod and Ms. Garret were outside enjoying their meal and their interview.  
  
"How did you ever get into the antiques business Mr. MacLeod?" she started.  
  
"Well, you can say some of my weapons was handed down to me of generations of MacLeods," Duncan replied.  
  
"Is that so," Garret remarked gazing at his eyes.  
  
"Ms. Garret?" MacLeod inquired.  
  
"I'm sorry," she shook her head and continued, "Are you married or have you been married?"  
  
"No," MacLeod answered. Just then he felt an uneasy wind blowing up his spine. He knew something has happened to his old friend, "Ms. Garret, I'm sorry to cancel this interview short," he said getting up, "But I just remembered a meeting I have to attend."  
  
"Maybe we can finish this another time then?" Ms. Garret asked.  
  
"You got it," MacLeod replied as he shook her hand and walk off.  
  
Moments later, Bullock and the Gothem police department showed up at what was left of the cult store. Window pieces were scattered everywhere, books and other stuff lying all about. The place was a mess as they searched the area.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Bullock commented.  
  
"Sargent," an officer announced, "We found another victim."  
  
Bullock went inside where the body was as MacLeod arrived to see the carnage.  
  
"No," MacLeod mumbled.  
  
Inside Bullock saw the decapitated body and its head and asked, "Where's homicide on this one?"  
  
"They just got here," the officer replied.  
  
Bullock then noticed MacLeod and said, "You. Stay where you are." The Sargent walked over to him, "Ok, Scottish boy, you got any explanation on this, or are you just another concerning citizen?"  
  
"I knew that man," MacLeod started, "We were friends for a very long time."  
  
"Sure, I think you should come downtown to talk about your friend," Bullock ordered.  
  
"Sorry Sargent," MacLeod apologized, "Maybe another time."  
  
He started to walk off as Bullock cried, "Hey, you better not leave Gothem MacLeod. Do you hear me? I got my eye on you."  
  
Midnight, rooftop on the Wayne building, Batman and Robin scooped the building and saw McHarris waiting.  
  
"Do you think MacLeod will show up," Robin inquired.  
  
"I'm not ready to answer that question Robin," Batman replied.  
  
"McHarris," a voice called, McHarris turned and in front of the doorway was MacLeod.  
  
"MacLeod," McHarris acknowledged, "I thought you never show."  
  
MacLeod unleashed his sword and said, "Let's get over with."  
  
"What's the rush, you got a hot date," McHarris remarked.  
  
MacLeod swung he sword in rage as McHarris blocked his blow and the sword battle starts. Massive attacks and blocks went on as MacLeod finally stabbed his foe in the stomach. Batman thought that the battle was almost over, McHarris stood up and swung intensively at the highlander. Backing him near the edge of the roof, he rocked his sword, knocking MacLeod's blade off his hands. It fell all the way down to the street as McHarris smiled and chuckled.  
  
"Now," McHarris started as he raised his sword, "This is for my Brother!"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Batman/Highlander Immortal souls Pt. 2

Batman/Highlander: Immortal Souls Part 2  
  
By Michael Shaunessy  
  
  
  
Just as soon as the blade reached McHarris' upper chest, the dark knight kicked the sword out of his hand. McHarris stunned, stumbled back as Batman kicked him again, this time at his stomach. He fell down, but he quickly got up.  
  
"Well," He started, "The great Batman. You will pay for interrupting us."  
  
McHarris rushed at Batman with a fist in hand. Unfortunatly, Batman was ready. He grabbed McHarris' arm and threw him over his shoulder and over the ledge. Batman grabbed his arm, but it was too late. McHarris fell down that seemed like an endless pit.  
  
Batman glanced stunned of what has happened, he turned to MacLeod as he was heading towards the rooftop door. MacLeod was about to open the door as a Baterang cut off is escape.  
  
"You're not going anywhere MacLeod," Batman ordered.  
  
MacLeod Turned to the dark knight, "This is not of your concern Batman. Stay out my way or I'll be forced to kill you."  
  
"When your in my town, It is my concern," Batman Replied. "Now, tell me why you want to kill that other swordsman?"  
  
"You would not understand," MacLeod Said as he opened the door.  
  
"Why don't you try us?" Said Robin, crouching on top of the rooftop doorway.  
  
MacLeod Looked up at the boy wonder, then to Batman and said, "You would not believe me if I told you. Now if you would excuse me. I have business to finish."  
  
Batman's eyes squinted at MacLeod, and then grabbed his shoulder. MacLeod reacted quickly, he swung his fist toward Batman's cowl, but Batman blocked it with his other hand.  
  
"I don't want to fight you," Said Batman, looking at MacLeod's eyes. "But if you can tell me why I accidentally threw him off the roof. I may be lenient."  
  
"If you're worried about him," MacLeod Started, "Don't, he'll live."  
  
Batman, now confused as Robin was didn't quite understand MacLeod's statement.  
  
"What do you mean?" Batman asked. "He'll live?"  
  
"Like I said Batman, you would not understand."  
  
"You mean he's immortal?" Robin asked.  
  
MacLeod look up at Robin and replied, "Yes, you might say that."  
  
Batman relaxed his arms as so did the Highlander.  
  
"Now we're getting somewhere," said Batman, "I'm guessing you're immortal too then?"  
  
"Yes," MacLeod replied a bit ashamed. "So you do believe me?"  
  
"Buddy, we've seen more weird things in Gothem to shake a stick at," Said Robin Smiling a bit, "Believe me your not the first."  
  
"So what is you connection with the other immortal?" Batman asked.  
  
"His Name is McHarris." MacLeod Replied, "He and I fought against each other back in 1565. I-I killed his brother, which I did not know of at the time and he's been trying to get his revenge ever since. Some how he tracked me down to Gothem. If I we're you Batman, you stay away from us. Its between him and me."  
  
"Unfortunaly I can't, " said Batman, "He killed 4 civilians. When people do that, I get involved. Trying to kill McHarris isn't way to solve this."  
  
"Who said I was trying?" MacLeod questioned, "Do you think there's no way to kill an immortal Batman? There's always a way. And I know how. If you try to stop me, there's also a way to kill a bat too."  
  
The Highlander opened the door and went inside and he was gone, for now. Batman was not pleased of MacLeod's judgment, but then he doesn't know of an immortals'.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Robin inquired?  
  
Batman just stood there still furious about MacLeod's decision.  
  
"Batman?" Robin asked again.  
  
"Lets go," Batman finally replied, "We got other work to do."  
  
"Like finding McHarris?" Suggested Robin.  
  
"Right." Batman replied and they both slipped out in to the night.  
  
Duncan MacLeod retired at his suite at the Gothem Plaza. He knew that Batman was going to after McHarris. That means time is running out. He has to find him first.  
  
He placed his sword on the dressing table in the bedroom, deciding he'll clean it tomorrow, sat on the edge of the bed and thought. He was tired, so laid down and closed his eyes and prepared for the nightmares that would come soon.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, MacLeod decided to find McHarris, but where? Perhaps if he stayed in one spot McHarris would find him, he thought. Perhaps the Batman would be helpful after all. He must find the dark knight, but will he help him after last night? Minutes later after he arrived at the front desk to ask for an extension on his suite, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to find the lovely Miss Garret.  
  
"Checking out already?" she questioned.  
  
"Miss Garret," MacLeod replied. "Heh, uh no, I am planning to stay, too uh, view the city's…Charm."  
  
"That's great", Said Miss Garret Smiling, "Then maybe we can finish that interview."  
  
"Well," he started, he thought a bit. Maybe she knows about the Batman. "Sure, why not?" He smiled back, took her arm and led her out of the plaza.  
  
"So, where are you from, originally?" Susan started as they walked down the street.  
  
"Scotland." He replied. "Tell me something. I've been hearing about the Batman. What do you know about him?"  
  
"Its seems that the interview has turned." Susan observed.  
  
"Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, Its just I'm the interviewer and you're the interviewee." She Replied, "but if you want to know. I do write a lot about the Batman that can be turned into a series of movies. What is he? I guess you can say he's a cross between Superman and Dracula. He's dark, seductive, intriguing and mysterious. He's our little Bigfoot of Gothem so to speak. I think he's part of the police force though. Commissioner Gordon is a actually friend with him I think."  
  
"Where does he live?" He asked.  
  
"That the big mystery. Nobody knows." She said, "Some say the sewers, but I don't. I think he lives in the mountains. They're a lot of caves in here. Why do want to know about him so much?"  
  
"Lets just say I'm a big fan of him." MacLeod Replied.  
  
"I heard that you were involved in the murder at Market Street Last night. Is that true?" Susan inquired.  
  
"I wish it wasn't, but yes I was there. My friend was…" He stopped and thought about Donnel's Death.  
  
"I'm sorry," She frowned.  
  
"No, don't be," He said, "He was a great friend."  
  
"Then you know about the headhunter?" She said.  
  
"Headhunter?" He thought. "Only what I saw on TV."  
  
They arrived in the park area. Children was playing, other people was enjoying themselves as birds were chirping. They finally sat down on a park bench in the middle of the park. Susan was smiling on him gazing at his eyes as Duncan was creating his family history for her readers.  
  
"So your grandfather saved a little girl from the Germans in the second war?" She acknowledged.  
  
"Yes," He replied. "You could say I have a very interesting family history. Which dates back to the 1500s."  
  
"Wow," She was very amazed, "That's a long time."  
  
"Yes," he smiled back at her "I guess it is. Aren't you going to write all this down sometime?"  
  
"Huh? Oh no," She chuckled "I have a memory like disk drive. One of the reasons the paper hired me. Oh damn, which reminds me, I'm going to be late for work."  
  
"That's ok, I've have some things that I must do before I leave Gothem," he said. "Maybe we can have dinner tonight?"  
  
"I would like that." She replied. "Will 7:00 be ok with you?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and took off. MacLeod was left alone on the bench. He was thinking the only way to find Batman is to talk with Commissioner Gordon. But they may want to know about McHarris. This could work he thought. The police could keep McHarris on the ropes until he could find Batman, but for how long? After a long debating to him self he decided to go to the police. He got up and took the next available cab.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the depth of the Batcave, Batman was working feverishly on the computer. He was looking up any information on McHarris, but he was little unsuccessful. The only thing he found on McHarris was, he seen in Philadelphia after the police wanted him for a previous murder. He only hoped that Tim had better luck at the library.  
  
Tim only has been going through book after books about McHarris and MacLeod for a few hours. He has found that the two clans fought 500 years ago during the Feudal Age. Its hard to believe that MacLeod had live that long. He wondered how he got to become an immortal. Perhaps he can ask him when he sees him again. He continued to finish his research.  
  
In the meantime, the police station was in full steam working on a plethora of cases, including the headhunter one. Commissioner Gordon was in his office along with Sergeant Bullock and Duncan MacLeod.  
  
"Well it's about time you came to us Mr. MacLeod," Gordon said sitting at his desk. "Now maybe we can figure this case out."  
  
Bullock moved over to MacLeod and asked, "Alright pretty boy, what do you know about this headhunter?"  
  
"Well," MacLeod started, "First off, his name is McHarris, William McHarris. He's a warrior from Scotland."  
  
"Yeah?" Bullock said, "What's he doing here in Gothem?"  
  
"He's after me," MacLeod replied.  
  
"Hmm, now fitting all together." Gordon concluded, "He was trying to get your attention by killing those other people. But my question is why? Why does he what you dead?"  
  
"Because, he thinks that I killed his Brother." Duncan replied.  
  
With out their knowing it, the caped crusader stood out side the ledge listening in on their entire conversation.  
  
Bullock shifted his side and asked, "Did you?"  
  
The Highlander looked up at him, and then to Gordon, "It was accident on his on part."  
  
"Well, we're not going to go into that," said Gordon, "Bullock, put an APB on this McHarris Guy."  
  
"How will we know what he looks like?" Bullock Asked.  
  
"You will know." MacLeod Replied, "Trust me, you will know."  
  
It was getting close to dinnertime and Susan was getting ready in her apartment bathroom. She couldn't wait to see him again. She was overjoyed to the fact that she could meet him. He was so interesting, better than the other guys she dated. Mostly shallow men. But if she can pull this off, not only she'll get her exclusive interview, but also maybe she can have a man who is sensitive and mysterious like Duncan MacLeod. Just as she finished putting on some red lipstick, the door knocked. Strange, she thought he's a bit early, but then she couldn't care, as long as it was Duncan. She rushed over to open the door, but as she did, the door was forced open. Susan stumbled back to see the strange man it was McHarris. She screamed franticly as she tried to get up.  
  
"Hope you don't mind if I dropped by," McHarris Said laughing. He grabbed Ms. Garret by the arm and muffled her mouth with his other free hand. He took her out of the building and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Duncan MacLeod was also getting ready. He just applied some after-shave on his face. He knew he could not love her, not the was he was anyways. He could not forget the dangers he let his previous girlfriend get into. Just then the phone rang. He went into the other room and answered.  
  
"Hello MacLeod," Voice said. He knew the voice it was HcHarris.  
  
"What do you want?" MacLeod asked.  
  
"I have something here that you might be interested," McHarris Replied. Duncan suddenly heard another familiar voice Susan's. "Help me MacLeod!" She screamed.  
  
"You bastard," MacLeod said. "You leave her out of this."  
  
"Heh heh heh, no MacLeod." He said, "If you want to see her pretty little face again, you better come to Gothem Convention Hall. Come alone, or she'll be your failure." He laughed and hung up.  
  
MacLeod frowned as he felt a cool draft. He turned to the window and saw the shadow of Batman. Batman entered the room followed by Robin.  
  
"He has that reporter, Susan Garret," MacLeod Started.  
  
"Where is he holding her?" Batman asked.  
  
"The Gothem Convention Hall, he said to come along or he'll kill her." Replied MacLeod as he was getting his sword.  
  
"You just can't kill him." Said Batman.  
  
"It is our way of doing things Batman." MacLeod retorted. "I can't avoid it."  
  
"You will be more worse than he is." Said Batman. "Its not worth it."  
  
"Its worth more that you'll ever know Batman." The Highlander stated, "But if you want to stop me, try it. Like I said, there's always a way to kill a bat." He headed towards the door and added. "You can come, but I warn you. McHarris is mine."  
  
"You don't get it do you?" Said Batman.  
  
MacLeod turned his head and Replied, "It is something all us Immortals have to do, its not avoidable." He opened the door and he was gone.  
  
"Come on," Batman said to his ward. They need to get to the Hall before MacLeod does. Perhaps they could stop McHarris before he kills off more people. He still didn't understand why the Highlander needed to kill McHarris. But he knew that it was not his way.  
  
Moments Later at the Gothem Convention Hall, MacLeod found his way inside. I was dark except with a few lights showing through the windows and above. Cautious as he was, he knew that McHarris was here somewhere. Suddenly the lights were turned on and the stage stood McHarris holding Susan. He had his blade by her neck ready to slash. Susan was so fearful she couldn't stand on her own.  
  
"Glad you could make it MacLoud," McHarris said, "Let the auction begin for this pretty reporter."  
  
"Let her go," MacLeod ordered as he unsheathed his sword, "This not her concern."  
  
"But it is." He replied as he raised his sword ready to stab her in the chest. All of a sudden from above, the glass shattered for no reason. All three of them looked up as a shadow dropped down on the floor. He emerged it was Batman. The dark knight acted quickly as he shot his Bathook at McHarris' sword. It grappled the blade as Batman pulled it out of his hands. The sword flew out and landed nearby.  
  
"Now," Batman said, "do as Mr. MacLeod says and let her go."  
  
The dark immortal laughed. "My pleasure." He threw her down and jumped for his sword like an acrobat flipping and tumbling. He grabbed his sword, stood, and smiled.  
  
"I told you Batman, this is my battle," The Highlander said. "Get the woman out of here."  
  
But Batman stood there, his eyes still on McHarris. McHarris reached in his pocket and took out a small remote like device.  
  
"You better do as he says Batman." He said. "Or boom."  
  
Batman didn't believe McHarris. His first thought was to take him down, but he might get nervous and blow the entire building. On the other hand he glanced up and saw Robin and thought that his partner could get the remote out of the immortal's hand. But then that also could detonate whatever explosion McHarris set up.  
  
"Let me take him." Duncan said softly to Batman.  
  
Batman nodded a bit as he kneeled down. MacLeod then jumped over the Dark Knight and in rage his sword came down on McHarris, but McHarris blocked the blow. The battle has begun as Batman backed off. Robin Jumped down in the room.  
  
"Get the woman out of here," Ordered Batman as he could hear the clash of swords continue he looked over.  
  
The battle continued, McHarris, parrying and thrusting with one hand while the other held the detonator. MacLeod tried his best moves to block and parry, but could not get one slash in. McHarris ducked while MacLeod swung at his head. The evil immortal kicked the Highlander on the stomach as he fell down. Batman took this chance and jumped at McHarris. They both fell as McHarris kicked Batman off him.  
  
"Bad move," said McHarris as he pressed the button on the remote.  
  
The four pillars that stood in the middle of the room exploded at the same time. The room shook like an earthquake as everyone took cover. The four pillars that supported the roof came down on them like bricks, but Robin was lucky to get out of there with Ms. Garret using the side door. He wasn't too sure if Batman and Mr. MacLeod were all right. He places Ms. Garret down and head fire and police sirens on their way.  
  
Inside the wrecked building, several pieces moved in the debris as MacLeod got up. He was bruised and tired. He looked around to find Batman and in a ruble hill just a few feet away he saw his hand. He moved the pieces of ruble when he heard something moving behind him. He picked up his sword that was buried next to him and quickly turned around to see that McHarris. McHarris was in worse shape than the Highlander, but then he too was standing. He reached in his pocket and too out his gun and aimed at MacLeod ready to fire, but MacLeod was too quick. He swung his sword in an upward movement and chopped of his hand off. McHarris screamed painfully as he held it with his other hand. Batman barely getting up and saw what has happened next.  
  
"There can only be one," MacLeod said as he raised his blade again.  
  
McHarris looked up at him and pleaded, but it was too late. MacLeod took another swing and took his head off. Batman could not believe it. Wild winds whipped around MacLeod and lightning flashed in the sky like raging storm. MacLeod screamed as he was lifted up in the air by the winds, this was the quickening. A bright flash blinded Batman as an unknown force threw him. A few minutes later MacLeod was lying on the ground as Batman got up and went to help MacLeod. But MacLeod was all right as his got up to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Batman asked.  
  
"It's called the quickening," The Highlander replied as they heard the sirens form out side. They both got out of the demolished building into an ally were Robin was waiting.  
  
Robin had laid Ms. Garret by a dumpster as MacLeod asked, "Will she ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine," Robin replied as two police officers peeked in to the ally. Batman grabbed MacLeod, and he and Robin shot their Bathook upwards.  
  
Moments later, on a roof top of the next building…  
  
"What happened to McHarris?" Robin asked.  
  
"He will never hurt or kill anyone ever again," MacLeod replied, "Thank you Batman. I suppose even I needed a little help now and then."  
  
"The authorities will looking for you," said Batman, "I suggest you leave town."  
  
MacLeod Nodded, "Here," He handed his sword to Batman, "Give this Bruce Wayne. I am sure he'll have better luck selling it at his next auction." Batman looked down at it then to MacLeod again. "If you get to see Ms. Garret, tell her even immortal souls were never meant to be." With that say, he took off, climbing down a fire escape.  
  
Batman then knew everything of an immortal. Perhaps the next time when MacLeod comes back into town, he'll be ready.  
  
End 


End file.
